


A Happy Man

by Calacious



Series: January in February [23]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: They can't keep doing this. He knows it. Too bad it's not something he's willing to quit.
Relationships: Sonny Corinthos/Damian Spinelli
Series: January in February [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139471
Collections: Ficuary





	A Happy Man

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sin

There’s something sinful about this, Sonny thinks. Skin slick with sweat and sex. He brushes dark hair back from a face that’s far too pretty to belong to a man, and swallows. 

“We can’t keep doing this,” he says. He’s powerless to stop it, though. Powerless not to give into these sinful urges that call him to the young man whose upturned lips turn downward in a frown.

“But it’s so much fun, Mr. Sir,” Spinelli says, and then he dips beneath the sheet, and Sonny can’t remember what it was he’d been thinking.

“Fuck,” he breathes out. “If this is sin, then I’m going to Hell a happy man.”


End file.
